Good and Broken
by xXBWFXx
Summary: Sam's POV. Fred, Sam and Jodie find themselves in nineteenth century England. But Sam feels something is wrong. Can the "Trio" get back to their own time, or will a recurring villian make an appearance? Serious charecter injury later on. Please R&R!
1. How It All Began

**ONE **

Thursday, May 08, 1879

"Where are we?"

I look over at Fred, who's speaking. He looks concerned.

I don't know how it happened, or where we are....

Last time I looked, we were in Jodie's room. Fred was messing with stuff, I was reading, (what?)and Jodie was paining her nails.

"Where's Joe?" asked Fred.

"Dentists."

"Again? He's always at the dentists."

"Not. My. Problem."

I couldn't help giggling at that moment.

"What?"

"Just you and Jodie."

"What about me and Jodie?"

"Jodie and I." said Jodie.

"What-_ever_."

"Anyone would think there was something going on between you two."

Fred grabbed the nearest thing to him and playfully whacked me round the head with it.

Big mistake.

'Cus the nearest thing to him was the Book.

*

"Wherever we are, it's your fault." Jodie looks angry. "I'm not the one that just _had_ to mess with the Book, that just _had_ to go meddling with it and end up here."

"My God, why are _you_ the popular girl?" Fred rolls his eyes. "You are _so _not likeable."

"Yes well, if it hadn't been for you...I mean, what does Joe see in you? You are totally incompetent, you eat too much..."

"At least I'm not anorexic!"

"ANOREXIC?"

"You practically eat nothing."

"Sam doesn't eat much and you're not calling him anorexic..."

"Don't you DARE bring Sam in to this!"

"Why not?"

"Cus this ain't his fault!"

"No, it's yours."

"Guys, please..." I try to stop them, but Jodie glares at me.

"What'ya gonna do? Make me take a spelling test?"

"I can't help it if I'm clever."

"I can think of someone who isn't."

"JUST SHUT UP JODIE!!!!!!!!" I yell.

Silence.

My God, I can't take this! Jodie can be such a...well I know what she can be, but I'm not saying it at age ten.

She's right though. Fred shouldn't really have whacked me with The Book.

Jodie glares at me again. Great. If looks could kill, I'd be dead as a doughnut by now. Deader. Shut up brain.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with m-me..." My voice catches at the end. Brilliant.

I'mnotgoingtocry,I'mnotgoingtocry,I'mnotgoingtocry,I'mnotgoingtocry,I'mnotgoingtocry...

Damn. Looks like I am going to.

I sit down, draw my knees to my chest and bury my head in them, in an attempt to hide it.

"You OK?" asks Jodie uncertainly.

"_NO!_ I'M NOT OK! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING LIKE THIS???!!!"

Silence.

"I m-mean, you c-can't even breath without o-one of you p-picking up on it..."

More silence. Jodie and Fred look slightly uneasy.

"C-Come on guys, a little co-operation here?"

"Ok." says Jodie stiffly. "Fine. But let me do things my way."

"Like always." mutters Fred under his breath, but thank God, Jodie doesn't hear.

"First we need to find out where we are." Fred straightens up and walks around the room.

It's a very well decorated room, burgandy wallpaper with gold spirals. Wooden floorboards, a desk (also made of wood) a matching chair...

"Guys? I think we warped in to someone's study."

"Do people even _have _studies anymore?" asks Fred.

"You dorkbot." Jodie rolls her eyes. "We warped, idiot. We went back in time."

I cringe at this, expecting another argument, but mercifully Fred doesn't retaliate.

"Whatever." he goes over to the door, and opens it.

Creeeeaaaaaaakkkkkkkk.

"Shh!" I whisper, in my Oh-my-God-I'm-having-a-panic-attack voice, the high-pitched one. "If anyone sees us, we're toast!"

Fred looks at me.

"Dead as a doughnut! Deader!"

"Where the hell do you get these expressions _from?_"

"Just...books."

"Riiiiiiiiight. Come on."

I go after Fred. Jodie follows.

We step in to a hallway. I gasp. It's huge.

Suddenly there is a bang.

I eep and cling to Fred.

A girl in a black dress emerges from one of the doors. She's wearing a frilly white apron and a matching little cap. She looks shocked to see us.

"P-pardon my asking, but what in the Lord's name are you doing here?"

"We don't know." says Fred. I cling to him tighter.

"You don't know?"

"No we don't. Sam get _off_ me."

I obediently let go, even though I really don't want to.

"But you must have got here somehow..."

"Yes, but...ow!"

Jodie has kicked Fred.

"We, um, it was the craziest thing, uh..."

The girl looks puzzled. Join the club.

"Never mind." says Jodie.

"Well, I'm Deliliah, and you are...?"

"I'm Jodie, this is Fred, and the little one is Sam."

_Little one?_

"Welcome. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Kinda..."

"I can take you to the orphanage, It's not a problem..."

"No!"

That was Fred.

Delilah looks alarmed.

"Did I upset you? I'm so sorry, I..."

"It's not big deal." says Fred. "Um, how old are you?"

She curtsies. "Fifteen."

"You're fifteen and you have a job?" says Jodie, before she can stop herself.

"Yes, why?"

"N-nothing..."

I have been silent all this time. Fred looks at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nod, and cling to him again.

I don't know where we are, or where the Book is. I wanna go home.

This won't sound suprising coming from me, but I'm scared...

* * *

**Ahhh. Poor Sami-chan...*hugs him* Well, see you in Rayman 4! *sweatdrop* Chapter Two sorry...heheheh...**


	2. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been quite busy, but I promis to udate as soon as I can! Apologies for the delay!


	3. Locked In

**TWO **~~~~~

"Follow me."

Delilah leads us down the staircase and in to a small room with three beds in it.

"The children of the house attend boarding school." she says. "You can have this room until we find a place for you. The sheets are clean."

"Thanks." I say, sitting down on one of the beds.

She smiles at me. "Well aren't you the sweetest? Mind, you're to keep to this room and the next. I would allow you some freedom, but the mistress of the house will go spare if she sees children running about." With that, she exits the room.

"You mean I'm gonna have to share with you guys?" asks Jodie.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

"Nothing, just...Nothing."

"I suppose the next room is the bathroom?" says Fred, to change the subject.

"You dorkbot, to quote Jodie." I say. "The bathroom is outside."

"Damn." says Jodie. "I am not using a chamber pot."

"You might not have to." Fred is staring out of the window.

Jodie runs over to see what he's looking at, and eventually I get up and toddle over as well.

Did I mention this house had three floors? Undernteath our window is another window. A bay window. It's not too far away from our floor, and not too far away form the ground either.

"You could get to the garden from here." says Fred. "Without hurting yourself at all."

"Fred, no!"

"Alright, I wasn't gonna try it now." says Fred quickly.

"Good," says Jodie, "You might hurt yourself."

Fred sighs. "So...what do we do now?"

"T-Try to find the Book?" I say.

"No kidding." Jodie rolls her eyes. "It'll either be in one of the bookcases in this house, or it'll be in the library."

"Well I hope it's in here, cus we aren't allowed anywhere else."

Jodie kneels down and starts searching the bookcase. "Nope, not here."

"Next room?" I ask, sounding a bit like a four-year-old.

"Right." Jodie jumps to her feet and tries the door. It doesn't move.

Jodie curses under her breath. "It's locked!"

"Well, that's just great!" I shout. "Now what the heck do we do?!"

"I don't know!" shouts Jodie. "You can't expect me to think for all three of us!"

"I don't!"

"Whatever."

"I am sick of this! I wish we'd never had that stupid book in the first place!" I flop on to the bed, burying my face in the pillow.

"Sam?" asks Jodie.

I don't say anything. A small tremor runs through my body, and I realise I'm crying. Again.

"S-Sam?" Jodie sits on the bed, and gently puts her hand on my back.

I still don't say anything. Jodie starts rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I-It's okay. We'll find it."

"When?!" I ask into the pillow.

"I..." Jodie sighs. "I don't know. I don't know anymore."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. ^_^;**


End file.
